<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have a better idea! by drarryxxloverxxobsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287498">I have a better idea!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession'>drarryxxloverxxobsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I have a better idea!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do read Mione'!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Prove it." Hermione replied</p><p> </p><p>"I read Terry Pratchett's Discworld series – the WHOLE lot!" Harry reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>They were standing in the middle of the eighth year common room with the rest of the eighth years talking (well, arguing) about favourite books. Hermione had just accused Harry of not having read anything fictional, or not read anything at all!</p><p> </p><p>"You read Terry Pratchett?!?!" Draco interrupted Hermione's response to Harry's 'claim'.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Its amazing! My favourite character is Commander Vimes, and my favourite couple are Angua and Carrot!" Harry replied giggling slightly. Draco gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"No way!! That's the same as me!! Carrot and Angua are sooooo cute!" he squealed clasping his hand together and grinning at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god you're my new best friend!!" Harry literally screamed at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"HARRY! You cant just go around replacing me!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sorry Ron." Harry replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, enough about Weasley. Tell me your favourites books and chapters...." Draco dragged Harry off to compare their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Well..." Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck just happened?" Blaise demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up you bore. Did you look at their faces? They looked so happy! When was the last time you saw Draco or Harry smile like that?! Be happy for them Blaisey-waisey!" Pansy scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope they don't come back in here in like 3 minutes time engaged because of their love for Terry Pratchett." Neville grumbled as he sat in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh merlin no!! He can't replace me with a ferret, then bloody marry him! I won't stand for it!" Ron objected.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "Oh come on Ron! Would it really be that bad if they did come back engaged? Their practically married already with the amount of arguing they do!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron was interrupted before he could speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys! Guess what?" Harry's cheerful voice came back as he stepped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh merlin. Please don't tell me you're engaged to Malfoy!" Ron complained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped and his eyes lit up. "Oh my god Ron you have the best ideas!" he ran back out shouting "Dray! Dray I have a better idea!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron sat there horror on his face whilst everyone was pissing themselves laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>